A fobidden love
by huneydew19
Summary: Mitchie Torres can finally go to Camp Rock,Where love can be easily found,she has to let go of the one she has. She has to overcome obsticals to be with him,love,anger,jealousy,betryal,Hurt&Hate,in the summer of her dremas at Camp Rock.
1. Chapter1:Curious Singers

**A/n: gah,I'm super excited to be writing a camp rock fanfic. I really am inspired by other writers whom wrote Camp Rock stories, it just seems fun lol. well Enjoy. **

**p.s: I Like Reviews..**

**Disclaimer: Do ****NOT**** own Camp rock! C**

Chapter 1:Curious Singers.

_It was a nice day and school ended, Mitchie Torres walked home bummed because She knew she wouldn't be able to go to Camp Rock; A summer camp for teens who just want to rock out. On the way home she noticed that the trees looked beautiful in the breeze. She walked inside her lovely abode and saw her mother there standing with a huge grin on her face."_Mom what's the smile for?",_she asked with a strange look wondering what her mother was up to._"You know that summer camp program you've been bothering me about?", _she asked while her daughter nodded with a small smile anticipating the words that will come out of her mom's mouth, _"well, we're going because I got a job in the kitchen." _Mitchie screamed in excitement wanting to pack that second. She ran up to her room and started packing her stuff and randomly stopped, she was thinking about her boyfriend Johnny and how she had to leave him this summer for camp.Sigh.She called him very quickly and told him the good news."_Hello is Johnny there?" _She asked hoping that he wouldn't be mad because they only been dating for 2 months she thought to herself "He'll understand calm down Mitchie." She smiled when he answered the phone _"Hello, hey Mitchie," _he always knew she called even if his parent's told him_, "I have good news" _she said. _"Me too, but you go first" _he insisted_, "Well My mom got the job at Camp Rock, I'm going for the summer." _She said excitedly. Waiting for him to answer she took in a deep breath, "_Really,I'll be there too my mom's making me go she says that if I don't go she'll go crazy_.", they laughed the whole rest of the conversation until when she said she had to go,she was happy she will be getting to spend atlest some time with her boyfriend. She smiled and finished packing her bags and went down stairs with them and was all ready to go._

_On the way there she was silent and was excited at the same time, this will be her first time at a camp. As they got there she squelled in excitement, she saw people with gutairs, drums, a keyboard, basses, and some other instruments. Her mom stopped the van and she looked over at her excited daughter "_Go and make new friends.,"_ Mitchie smiled and kissed her mom's cheek "_Thanks mom!" _then she left the van and wandered around a bit. While wondering she bumped into this short browned haired girl, "_Sorry," _she said,"_it's okay, I'm Caitlyn" _she helped her new friend up and said,"_Mitchie." Caitlyn smiled and looked at her looking _around,_ "First time here?" _she asked as Mitchie smiled_, "yeah it is, i'm kinda looking for someone but he must not be here yet." _She proclaimed looking for Johnny."_I'll see you later?" _she aked Caitlyn, "_Yeah, sure" _she smiled and wandered into the kitchen looking for some food. She decided she wanted a apple and then in one of the larger cabins called the Messing Hall there was a piano. She decided to go get her music book from her cabin and start playing, she knew nobody would listen to her because no one was there.Shane Grey who was running the mile because he had nothing better to do at the time. He heard beautiful music playing from the Messing Hall and then he heard singing. He crouched down so she wouldn't see him and listened to her singing. When she was done he went to find her not there, he was very disapointed and decided he needed to find her._

_Mitchie noticed that more people began to show up so she went to her cabin where her mom was. "_Hey mom how are you doing so far?",_she loved to talk with her mom, _"I'm fine Honey, have you made any new friends yet?" _she asked looking at her daughter. _"Yeah I actually have her name is Caitlyn and she's a very nice cool girl so far." _Mitchie smiled at her mom who was rummiging through some of her stuff _,"well I got to go make some lunch for you hungry teens, I'll see you later", _she said hugging her_,"bye mom." _Mitchie wasn't hungry just a little tired so she took a quick nap and woke to a bell that rang loudly. She groaned and got out of bed not noticing what time it was, Dance time with nobody other then Shane Grey from Connect Three. She quickly put her jacket on and ran out the door to the Dance hall. She looked around and saw Caitlyn so she walked over to her and whispered "_Is Shane Grey really teaching us hip hop dance?", _Caitlyn nodded as a man came in the door and presented himself as Brown. He wanted all of the people who were singing to step up first before he got there, mitchie was picked first out of all of the other girl's and guys._ "Me?", _she said looking up at Brown who didn't put up much of a fight and nodded. Mitchie took a deep breath and started to sing:__** Look at me, you think you may see who i really am but you'll never know me, Everyday as if play a part, Now i see if i wear a mask i can fool the world but i cannot fool my heart. Who is that girl i see staring straight back at me, when will my reflection show who i am inside. **__she finished singing and sat back down and everyone clapped.Before Shane opened the door he heard her voice, the one that he heard when he was jogging. He opened the door and there were alot of teenage girls there none that were singing, she must of stopped. He pushed that behind him and told the people who were good at dancing to stay over in the far corner, and the one's who wer_e beginners to step front. He told the beginners to follow his lead, and they danced and the rest of the dancers joined in also.

_After that was over it was dinner time, everyone got there plate and headed to a table. Mitchie spotted Johnny and asked him to meet her new friend and to sit with them. He smiled and looked at her and went with her to her seat. "Caitlyn, this is my boyfriend Johnny" she said smiling at her gracefully_."Nice to meet you Johnny, i'm Caitlyn. wont you sit down?",_she offered and he sat. Mitchie and Caitlyn were disgussing about Shane Grey, "_I heard that he was a real jerk, i mean he broke up with Chelsea Staub because he spotted her looking at another guy."_ Caitlyn scoffed and shook her head, as johnny sat listening to thier conversation._

_Mitchie left the two of them to talk a walk to decide how she really feels about Johnny, her head said yes but her heart said no. She was by the lake and put her feet in the water thinking of what she should do. She heard singing that was filmiar voice, she listened to him sing, even though he was too far away for her to figure out who it was. Shane left and went to his favorite place to be alone at since he started coming to camp 5 years ago. He thought about that girt and how he had heard her beautiful voice, it wasn't just beautiful, it was real. He began to sing:__** Your the voice i hear inside my head the reason that i'm singing i need to find you i gotta find you, your the missing piece i need the song inside of me i need to find you. **__When he finished Mitchie smiled wondering who that song was for and who was it that was singing it. Maybe she'll find him, she went to go find him and he left noticing that someone was watching him. They both were left wondering who the other was, will they ever find out? Time only tells._

**A/N: yeah i know it's long, it isn't done yet. hehe, if i get 10 nice Reviews i will post Chapter 2. i had alot of fun writting this story! Please Review, also sorry for grammar and spelling i dont have a spell check.**


	2. Chapter 2: I Cannot believe i found you

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 hope you like it. please please please R&R: Read & Review.**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own Camp Rock C but i do own the song that mitchie sings in the beginning.**

Chapter 2: I cannot believe I found you

When we left off Mitchie's song was stuck in Shane's head; and vice versa they don't know that they are both the other person, will they ever find out let us see we're we left off.

_Mitchie ran after the mysterious person singing that song she heard, she thought it was beautiful, his singing so pure. She had heard his voice before but couldn't justify where she heard it. He had run into the woods and so she ended up leaving and was singing all the way back, she sang his words, his song and didn't let it leave her mind. His song made her totally forget about everything with Johnny, even though she still had no idea what she was going to do with that. She wandered back to her Cabin where her mom was asleep snoring lightly, like usual. Once she hit the pillow she fell asleep, she drept of how horribe her life was after her breakup with Johnny, and the voice she heard singing was slowly fading away. She woke up in the night with a sweat and her heart beating faster then usual. Connie(her mom) woke up and asked her "_Honey, is everything okay_?" She put her hand on her daughter's forehead which was burning up, "_Mom, i had the worst dream ever,"_ she said looking at her mom who put her arms around her, "_what happened in it_?" she asked. _'Well you know about Johnny right how we've been going study for about 2 months, well it was really scary, I Broke up with him, because i don't think everythings going good with us. We just have nothing in common you know? well he made my life a wrek and made me regret ever breaking up with him," _she replied, _"and i've been thinking about possibly breaking up with him but i don't want my life to be a wrek,i wanted this summer to be great not horrible." _she finished with tears in her eyes. Connie stayed up all night until Mitchie fell asleep and was sound asleep._

_The next day at breakfast she stayed away from Caitlyn and Johnny and decided to sit by herself with a bang hiding her face, she tried to not let what happened lastnight bother her. Caitlyn came and sat next to her and asked " _What's wrong Mitchie?"_ she looked at her and noticed she wasn't making any eye contact so she grabbed her hand, "_C'mon you can tell me_," Mitchie starred off and finally looked at her friend with a fake smile that is "_I'm fine Caitlyn what have you been up to?" _Caitlyn noticed something was up but played along, "_Oh, not much just chillen' with your boyfriend" _she said looking at her fake smile _"we we're kinda curious why your sitting alone?"_ Mitchie grabbed her arm and pulled her out side the dining hall, "okay but promise not to tell Johnny or anyone?" she nodded and looked at her with a worried face."_ I had this dream and it was about--" _she was rudly cut off by the bell which meant they had to go to Jazz class. Mitchie looked very agravated and yet relieved at the same time. She ran off and they went seprete ways but bumped into someone she was not expecting,Shane Grey. "_Oh,sorry_" she looked at him and smiled, "_Yeah watch were your going next time_" he said to her jerk like,"_excuse me?" _she said looking at him with a frown,he left in a hurry and left one of his books she grabbed it and opened it quickly it was full of songs. She went onward to her jazz class and smiled to herself wanting to read his songs i mean it was Shane Grey's. She went back to her Cabin and sat on her bed with her gutair and started to sing one of his songs:_

_**I walked away yesterday just thinking about you,**_

_**I wondered who you were, your beautiful words stuck inside my mind**_

_**I Can't seem to figure out what life is all about,**_

_**but with you here far or near**_

_**Everything's all right.**_

_**I sat and watched the trees pass me by as my music filled the air,**_

_**I hear your song and i think about what you are like**_

_**I wonder each passing day if we could sing together,**_

_**because i need to find you so this journey could never end.**_

_She finished not knowing who was watching her well listening,Johnny. He was on his way over to see what was up but when he heard that song she was singing he got angry so he left. She heard a noise and was hoping it was Shane who was listning, but when she got to the window she only saw a figure. She heard a knock on her door and noticed it was Shane Grey, she was toungue tied and walked to the door, "_uh- hey_" he looked at her with a smile that made her world go 'round and 'round, "_Hi, uhm i lost something today and i think it was when we passed eachother_", he looked at her knowing she had something of his or so he thought, "_Uh yeah here i think this belongs to you_" she handed him the book that was on her bed. He walked away and she eagerly looked at him, "_Ahem_" her arms were crossed "_Thank you?!" _he said smiling as he left the room._

_Shane left her Cabin smiling thinking to himself:Oh, wow she had my book and was so diffrent she wasn't star struck or anything. He was off to find her the girl that's song was stuck on his mind. He was getting ready but decided to call his Brother Nate from Connect Three. "_Hey Nate, Are you coming here and helping me find the girl of my dreams_?" he said hoping his brother would say yes, "_Hey well Jason and I will come on one condition, you make Jason a bird house_." _ _He rolled his eyes and smiled "_Cool how long before you get here?" _he said looking at his watch, "_ In a couple of Hours,maybe two."_ he sighed and couldn't wait for them to come exspecially his dimwitted brother Jason. He hung up his phone and rushed to lunch were he met up with his uncle Brown and they discussed beach jam and how him and his brothers were going to sing._

_Mitchie was looking eating with Johnny and Caitlyn and was wondering why Johnny was giving her a evil glare, "_Johnny, can we talk?" _he took her and then they walked out of the dining hall, she smiled at him and walked him over to a patch in the ground and starred. "_Yeah, what do you want?" _he asked looking at her. "_well Johhny, look i really like you but i was thinking of possibly us going our seprete ways just because we have nothing really in common, please forgive me_" she looked in his eyes with almost tears in her eyes. He hugged her and looked at her "_Okay, but if it's what you want_" You could almost hear his voice cracking. "_friends?" _She asked, "_Forever_." he smiled and hugged her again. They walked back to the Messing Hall smiling and laughing the whole way back. Caitlyn looked at them and noticed something was different, "_Hey guys everything okay_?" he smiled and looked at her nodding. "_I'll be right back guys_" Mitchie smiled and left them to talk, she walked over to Shane's table and smiled at him, "_So Shane, when you and I bumped into eachother you left your song book,and i was reading over your songs," _he looked at her wondering what she was going to say _"i was wondering who were they about?" _he looked at her in pure amazement knowing that she didn't care he was a rockstar._ "Well, why don't we talk about it after lunch somewhere private?"_ she looked at him thinking : i wonder what he's thinking. She just nodded and went back to her table._

_After Lunch was over she waited outside when everyone had left smiling, in the meanwhile Johnny was secretly watching her wondering what she was waiting for, he was upset he continued to watch nearby.Shane smiled as aproaching Mitchie, "_c'mon i have to show you something" _she took his hand, following him she smiled and wondered what he was up to. He took her to the dock and wanted to show her something in the canoe. "_we're here_" he said showing her the canoe, "_a canoe shane thats what you wanted to show me_?" He laughed and took her hand and let her into the canoe, then went in. He paddled out and looked at her looking at him, "_I've noticed one thing that is diffrent from you and every other, your not ontop of me like every other teenage girl_" she smiled looking in his gorgeous brown eyes,"_Ah Diffrent_" she said smiling while blushing "_now to what i've been wanting to show you_" he started singing:_

_**Your the voice i hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing, i need t find you i gotta find you**_

_Mitchie smiled and gasped he was the guy at the docks she sang :_

_**Your the missing piece i need the song inside of me i need to find you i gotta find you**_

_she stopped singing when his jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it was her that was the girl he was looking for. He was smiling and closed his mouth and so he leaned into her and she leaned into him and they kissed. when they kissed she felt butterflies in her stomache and saw fireworks. "_Wow_" she said looking at him biting her lip. Johnny was watching her and him, when he seen them kiss he was plotting revenge for when they return._

_Caitlyn was on her way to find where Mitchie went when she saw a limo pull up, she saw the most amazing guy/singer she has ever seen. While day dreaming about him something obscurred her image of him, it was Johnny w ho was looking pretty mad. "_What's wrong Johnny?" she asked him "Just plotting my revenge on Mitchie Torres." she opened her mouth very confused and yet paying somewhat of attention to notice what he just had said.

**A/N: Okay So this was kinda dull i know, but i was wondering if ya'll readers can help me; what revenge should Johnny do to Mitchie and Shane?;should i have Caitlyn and Nate go out?; and nothing but the last should i make Jason a birdhouse? lol Reveiws please and thank you 3**


	3. Chapter 3:Secrets Unvail

**A/N; sorry it took so long to update, i've been superb busy lately. I know this isnt much but you will get to see how Mitchie feels about Shane, and how Johnny reacts.Please more comments pleaseeee! **

**Disclaimer:**** i don't own Any songs or Camp Rock!**

Chapter3: secrets unvail

When we left off the last chapter Mitchie broke up with Johnny, and Shane wanted to have her hear something. they kissed and johnny was thinking of ways to plot his revenge,while Caitlin saw the most amazing guy in the universe Nate.

_Shane looked her in the eyes and smiled "_Sorry I can't believe it was you I was looking for this whole time_." hs said. He starred at her who was blushing and couldn't believe the shane grey kissed her, she was speechless. "_Are you okay? Mitchie_?" he said waving his hand in front of her face. She finally gave up the courage to talk and looked down "_i was the girl you've been searching to fins, i heard you sing and it was the most wonderful singing ive herad_" she said smiling up at him. Little did they know that Johnny was watching them, Mitchie didn't know that she hurt him by breaking up with him. "_Shane, can I tell you something?" _He nodded looking at her, "_I broke up with my boyfriend Johnny, and before i did that i had a dream that after i did break up with him he'd haunt me and make my life hell, i'm scared because what if he does do that_" she looked back down, as Shane looked at her he lifted her chin and said "_i wont let that happen i promise_." she smiled and gave him a huge hug._

_Johnny bumped into Caitlyn when she saw Nate, she didn't know what to say she did catch a glimpse of what he had said '_Wha- what_?" she looked at him focusing his attention to him instead of Nate. Johnny looked at Caitlyn and had anger in his eyes "I'_m going to plot my revenge i saw Shane Grey kiss Mitchie_" he stated as Caitlyns eyes grew wide."_what?!"_She looked shocked as he started to explain to her what had happened._

_While Shane was away Mitchie wandered to the hall where the piano was and started to sing:_

_**all i did is walk over shaking your hands thats how it went**_

_**i had a smile on my face and i sat up straight**_

_She was hurting on the inside and took a gutair and played chords and Continued to sing:_

_**Ohhhh yeah yeah i wanted to know you i wanted to show you**_

_**you dont know me dont ignore me you Dont want me there you just shut me outtt**_

_**you dont know me Dont ignore me if you have you way you just shut me up **_

_**make me go away.**_

_She was playing chords and hoping no one heard how hurt she was, she was hurt becuase no one knew how she really felt about Shane, and was missunderstood by so many, this song also was about Tess. She continued:_

_**im so unwanted,noooo i just dont understand why you wont talk to me**_

_**it hurrtttss im so unwanted to nothing dont talk words against me**_

_**i wanted to know you i wanted to show you,**_

_**you dont know me dont ignore me you Dont want me there you just shut me outtt**_

_**you dont know me Dont ignore me if you have you way you just shut me up **_

_**make me go away. make me go awayyyyyyyyy**_

_She put her soul into the song and was letting out alot of emotions._

_**i tried to be long it didnt seem wrong my head achesssss**_

_**its been so long to write this song if thats what it takesss yeah yeah yeah yeahhh**_

_**you dont know me dont ignore me you Dont want me there you just shut me outtt**_

_**you dont know me Dont ignore me if you have you way you just shut me up **_

_**make me go away. **_

_**you dont know me dont ignore me you Dont want me there you just shut me outtt**_

_**you dont know me Dont ignore me if you have you way you just shut me up **_

_**make me go away. make me go awayyyyyy yeah yeah yeah make me go awayyyyyyyy.**_

_Mitchie felt alot better after she sang that song,she let out a huge sigh and put the gutair away and walked to her cabin to see Caitlyn smiling with a grin. "_What?" _Mitchie she said starring at her friend." _I heard you kissed Shane!"_Mitchie's mouth went open how did she know about that she put her hands on her hips "_How do you know about that_?" Caitlin looked at her and was still smiling "I_ have my sources_" she laughed. "_It was a innocent kiss, meant nothing it was in the heat of the moment_." she pleaded to tell her that lie. "_okay,whatever you say_" she laughed at her softly. _"So i heard you met Nate?!" _Mitchie said looking at her "_Well not properly met but yeah i saw him" _now Mitchie was laughing as she sat next to her on the bed. The bell rang for dinner and both girls went out and were giggling as Tess went by them and tripped Mitchie "_Watch were your feet are next time_" she growled at her as Caitlin helped her up.Mitchie Scoffed and said "_Thanks Cait_." she got up and watched Tess walk away with her clique. "_So what are you gunna do for the pajama jam?" _she asked looking at Caitlyn but she was paying attention once she caught eyes with Nate, she was in a trance like behavior and to get her out Mitchie pinched her_,"Ow_" she said rubbing her own arm._

_During dinner Johnny was no where to be found,Mitchie was looking for him and her eyes caught up to Shane who was starring at her smiling, she ignored his smile and continued to scan the room for her ex. "_hey have you guys Johnny_?" she asked Caitlyn who wasn't paying attention she was to busy looking at Nate,Lola who was eating and shook her head, and Barron who was starring at Caitlyn who still payed no attention.Little did she know he was sitting at the table Mitchie didn't look at yet and that was Tess's table. Why was he there, was he plotting his revenge with her? Mitchie sat there and sighed as she finished her meal, Lola was told to sing by Dee the music director,so she got ontop of the table and started to sing:_

_**Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up**_

Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow

Everybody talks about what they think they need  
The make up a list of things: 1, 2, 3...  
Everyone is different but where we can agree  
Is every girl wants her boy to treat her sweet

Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere  
Don't think that acting cool will make me want to care  
I just need your respect, if you're gonna be the one  
And if you must apply then try to get the job done

Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up

Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow

Talk can be so cheap  
So I just look for your actions  
Be good to me  
If you want my attraction  
Maybe I just want too much  
But I don't really care  
I know I'm worth it  
And I know he's out there

Wait, wait  
You might be a contenda  
Hey, hey,  
Can I borrow your sweatshirt

Normally I'm not the one  
To say hello first  
But if I didn't I might miss out  
And that might hurt

Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up

Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow

I've been contemplating  
What it takes  
To make me give my heart  
Could you be the one, standing  
In the crowd  
I'm waiting to find out  
I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, oh

Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up

Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow

Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My guy  
What it takes to make  
Me shine  
What it takes to get  
Me fired up

Who's got  
What it takes to be  
My beau  
What it takes to make  
Me glow  
What it takes to make  
This beat flow  


_Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and said _'Wow she's amazing" _everyone clapped. Mitchie smiled and then heard her name she decided to sing one of her favorite songs she wrote,she began to sing watching people stare at her made her nervous:_

_**Woah  
Yea, yea, yea, yea**_

How to choose  
Who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea yea

If I decide  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choices are mine

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be

I want to find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I want to show the way  
The way that I can shine  
Yea (Who will I be)  
oh yea, yea

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be (Who will I be)  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Woah  
Who will I be  
Who will I be

_She got really into the song, as Shane watched her in amazment he smiled everyone looked shocked they never heard her sing, even tess's possy thought she was good. Tess crossed her arms as she was jealous she sat there and scoffed Mitchie smiled and finished her Dinner as people kept telling her she's good. Tess talked with Johnny"_ so what Revenge should we do, i want them broken up so Shane's mine_" she proclaimed he looked at her with a evil smile on his face "_i'll make sure of it"_ he snarled. Johnny went over to Shane and asked him what his problem was and pushed Shane who got Angry "Don't _talk to me like that man, what happened between me & Mitchie isn't any of your buisness, so buzz off" _Shane looked at Mitchie as she ran out of the Messing Hall with her face in her hands, Caitlyn looked at him then ran after her. Caitlyn looked at mitchie who was Crying now, nobody knew her secret that she wa hiding from everyone there, " _you okay_?" she hugged her friend, "_No theres something I didn't tell you about Johnny_" She said Crying still, " _he used to beat me alot thats one of the main reasons i broke up with him, and he also r..Raped me, I hate him this is all before camp._" Caitlyn listened to her and rubbed her back "_he wont come after you anymore i promise okay?" _Mitchie nodded and smiled while Caitlyn wiped her tears away and smiled "_C'mon lets go back in there_" she smiled and walked with her back inside everyone was starring at her._

**A/N: kinda Stupid i know i didnt have such great motivation,but there will be more if you decide to Reveiw please i will update soon if i get more reveiws. **


End file.
